


It's the Third Date; You Know What That Means

by CaptainAmericaontheTardis



Series: Grandad's Family Owned Whole Foods and Supermarket [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cats, Darcy Lewis can't handle cute things, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Kittens, Puppies, Surprises, Third dates, things don't go as expected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3972667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAmericaontheTardis/pseuds/CaptainAmericaontheTardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha and Darcy go and visit their local pound for their third official date because Darcy is finally ready to move on from her cat's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's the Third Date; You Know What That Means

"You are too excited!" Natasha turned the car off and got out, not quite as fast as her girlfriend did and she wasn't hopping up and down either but she giggled at the brunette's antics over the top of the car. 

"I am! I'm a little sad too, you know Fernando and everything but this is going to be great, I'm sure it's what he would have wanted." She crossed her arms on the roof of the little vehicle and gazed over the metal surface. 

Natasha nodded seriously, a little bit of an affectionate smile on her lips, "It is what he would have wanted." She reaffirmed and Darcy's eyes went towards the metal building a few yards from them. 

"Lets do this!" Darcy jumped again and moved towards the pound while Nat followed closely behind her, purse over her shoulder, her eyes glancing over the rugged features of the place. 

Darcy waited in front of the screen door, the sound of various animals already coming from inside. Darcy continued hopping as Natasha came to stand next to her, she looked up and down Darcy with a little smile. 

"My eyes are up here." Darcy teased and Natasha rolled her eyes. 

"Come on, lets get in there." Natasha held open the creaky and slightly rusty screen door while Darcy dipped under her arm, eyes wide and child like as she entered the building. 

The office of the pound smelled heavily of dogs and bleach and the women's noses wrinkled at first, however they were distracted by the barrage of love and kisses to their knees as a pit bull puppy made it her duty to greet the ladies. Darcy dropped with a squeel and a second later she was sitting on the floor, the puppy wiggling uncontrollably in her arms. 

Natasha squatted down and scratched behind the pup's ear, not that it noticed as it was being hugged tightly by Darcy and seemed to have found it's match. 

"Oh my god! She's so cute! Maybe we can get a puppy AND a cat!?" She looked up at Natasha expectantly and the redhead rubbed the pup's head. 

"Your landlord won't let you have a dog, baby." She said it sympathetically, she really didn't want a dog even if this little girl was cute as hell, but she did love the way that Darcy was smiling right now. 

"What about your place? Just until I get a better place?" 

Natasha felt bad but she had to tell the truth, "Steve's allergic and there's three to four of us living in that little place, I don't think that would work." 

Darcy looked sad for a moment but she was quickly distracted by the incessant meowing that was coming from behind the desk and a second later she was leaning over the edge of the wooden desk at a small cage filled with kittens of all different colors. Natasha stood up slowly, looking up as the door in the back of the office opened. 

Darcy didn't even budge, her fingers sticking into the little squares of the door of the cage. A rugged, hard working looking woman walked through the door and smiled widely, she had on a greyish blue jumpsuit, thoroughly painted with paw prints, and her hair was up in a pony tail. 

Natasha did the introductions, seeing as Darcy was currently tied up with important matters, "Hello, I'm Natasha and this is my girlfriend Darcy." 

The woman gave her a firm handshake, "Susan, so what are you ladies looking for today?" 

They both gave a sideways glance at Darcy whose butt was sticking out over the edge of the counter making very loud baby talk to the cage of kittens. Natasha cleared her throat, trying to keep herself from laughing. "We're looking for a cat." She leaned over closer to the woman's ear and whispered, "Darcy's cat died a couple months ago and she's just feeling well enough to get another one." 

Susan nodded with an understanding expression and then said louder, "So you wanting a cat or a kitten?" 

Darcy practically fell off the desk and quickly composed herself, patting the wrinkles out of her shirt and smoothing out her ruffled hair before skipping to stand next to Natasha. Nat put an arm around her waist and then smiled up at the pound officer. "We don't know yet, it just depends on whose best." Darcy nodded in agreement. 

"What about them?" Darcy asked, pointing to the cage she had just returned from, curiously. The kittens meowed in response and Natasha could tell that it was using all of Darcy's self control not to dive back over the desk. 

"They're not ready yet, I'm afraid; They're going on a trip today." 

Darcy nearly gasped, "They're not being put down are they?" 

Susan chuckled and shook her head, "No, no, their just going to get their shots and spayed and neutered, they're fine. You wanna come back and meet the kids?" 

Natasha and Darcy nodded simultaneously and Susan gestured to the door she had just come from and the women followed her lead. 

The office was nothing compared to the room they entered next, the kettle room was thick with the scent of dogs and feces and bleach and the both of them coughed lightly at the smell as the approached the cages, as they apparently had to go through the dogs to get to the cats. Marketing technique, Natasha thought to herself, it was going to be hard getting Darcy out of here without at least three animals... and then they have to go look at the cats. 

"Aww! Hi! Hey! Hey you! Hi! Aww! Cutie pie! Aww!" Darcy ran her hand down the cages as the dogs wiggled and licker her fingers while Susan and Natasha moved her along the hall towards the door at the back of the facility. 

Oddly enough Darcy made it through the hall of dogs without stopping for more than a minute and they made it to the white cat door without Natasha having to pry some puppy out of Darcy's arms. 

The cat room smelled gritty but not quiet as thick and heavy as the dog room, as they entered a barrage of meows hit them as the felines all seemed to stand up and start rubbing against the edges of their cages. 

"These are all the cats we have, take your time." Susan stood to the side and watched as Darcy slowly approached the cages, Natasha right behind her looking through bars and keeping a hand on Darcy's back. 

They had eight cats at the pound that were adoptable; They had a very young striped tabby, a small dark orange cat, a very large light orange old cat, a curvy black cat, A furry tri-color, a creamy tabby with a cut up ear, they had a grey kitten, and they had a massive black and white cat with a mustache. 

"Oh this is going to be so hard!" Darcy looked legitimately stressed and Natasha rubbed her shoulder, pulling her purse up and petting an orange one's ear. 

"Take your time, get to know them." 

"I know but I want all of them!" Natasha laughed and crossed her arms as Darcy began her inspection of all of the animals. 

After twenty minutes of Darcy spending time with all of them, the two of them had narrowed the options down to three cats and Natasha insisted that they couldn't have all three so she was going to have to choose just one. 

They were down to the Grey kitten, the creamy tabby, and the pure black cat. Darcy sat pensively in front of their cages, interacting with all of them, having a terrible time choosing. Natasha intervened. 

"Well, you know the kitten is going to get a home pretty easily... And she's pretty oblivious.." 

Darcy nodded, "Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry little one.. You have lost the game of Thrones." She added in a deep and dramatic voice before moving between the tabby and the black cat. 

"So the Tabby's a boy and the Black on is a girl, do you have a gender preference?" 

"Well, since Fernando was a girl, I guess I usually like girl cats.. But I don't know if it matters that much to me, they're both adorable." 

Natasha looked at her oddly, "Wait, Fernando was a girl?" 

"Yeah, I found out once she was already grown and I didn't have the heart to change her name at that point.." Natasha had to hold back a giggle because she knew how seriously Darcy was taking this situation, but it wasn't easy, she could practically hear the Jeopardy music in the background. 

"You gotta help me, Nat. Which one do you think we should get? You're going to be around a lot, you need to get along with the cat." 

Natasha sighed and looked between both the cats, the tabby was older and very sweet but Natasha loved the way the black one was gazing shyly up at Darcy. She poked a finger in the cage and the Black one rubbed her knuckle, licking the skin shyly. 

" I don't know, I really like this one, she is just so sweet, I mean, look at the way she's looking at you." The cat seemed to get the cue and her bright yellow eyes got wide and watered up just enough to make Darcy melt. 

"Yeah you're right, she's looking at me the way I look at you." It was Natasha's turn to melt and she actually tapped her hand to her heart. 

"Aww, baby.." Natasha linked their arms as they looked into the black cat's cage. 

"You girls find the one?" Susan interjected on their little moment and Darcy nodded curtly with a smile. 

"Yup, she's the one. What's her name?" 

"We call her Bagheera." Susan was getting out a small cat carrier as they spoke and Natasha could feel the excitement radiating off of Darcy. 

"Like the Jungle Book?" 

"That's the one. We just have a few papers to sign and then you can take her home." Susan opened the cage and scooted the chubby cat into the carrier and shut the little door. 

"Oh! Can I hold her?" Susan nodded and handed the carrier carefully over to Darcy who held it tightly to her stomach, giggling as she peeked in at the feline. Darcy talked lightly to the cat as they made their way back to the front desk and Natasha had the distinct feeling that this was exactly what it was going to be like if they ever had a child. 

They signed the papers and handed the money over and in about ten minutes, Darcy was the owner of a rescued cat, of course she insisted that Bagheera belonged to the both of them but Darcy Lewis was the name on the adoption certificate. And she kept an iron clad grip on the carrier as they got back into the car and started home. 

"I can't wait to get her home!" Darcy practically squealed and Natasha giggled. 

"Yeah me too, I just wish I knew what this idiot was doing." She was referring 

to the battered pick up truck ahead of them that kept slowing down and then speeding up without warning and Natasha was getting increasingly annoyed. 

"Really?" She honked as the truck went down to a measly ten miles and hour. She hit her brakes as a box flew out the passenger side window and into the ditch. The truck revved and then sped off, leaving skid marks on the pavement. 

Natasha sighed but as the two women exchanged a glance she pulled the car over to the side of the road and unbuckled her seat belt. Darcy held on tight to the carrier but looked over the edge of the ditch worriedly. "Stay here with the cat, I'll be right back, it's probably just trash but I wanna check." 

Darcy nodded, "Be careful, they're probably meth heads." 

Natasha got out of the car and walked around the car to the ditch, balancing herself over the grassy hump and letting gravity pull her towards the bottom. She squatted next to the box and rolled it over, she cringed as she heard something shift inside and she ripped the tape off of the flaps and looked inside. 

She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, then she laughed lightly to herself, shaking her head in disbelief. She took a deep breath and folded the flaps back down, picking the box up and climbed back up the ditch to the car where Darcy was fidgeting in an attempt to see what was happening. 

Natasha climbed in the car with the box in her lap, leaning against the wheel. "What's in it?" Darcy leaned over to look and Natasha opened one of the flaps revealing the pile of kittens shuffling inside, all of them meowing lightly, scared and shivering in the bare box. Darcy slapped a hand to her mouth. 

"You're kidding me?! Those assholes! They could have killed them!" Natasha nodded solemnly and reached back grabbing an old cotton jacket, she put the jacket underneath the babies to give them some cushion. 

"What are we going to do with them?" 

Natasha shrugged, "Take them home I guess, I mean, we can't leave them here, they're tiny, they probably don't even hard food yet." She put the box securely in the backseat and turned back to Darcy. 

"What about Bagheera? I mean I'm more than happy to have a hundred cats but there's like six of them in there and I live in a one bedroom apartment.." Darcy patted the carrier and then looked back at the complaining kittens. 

"We'll figure something out, maybe we can give them away but I don't want to take them to the pound and we can't leave them here." Natasha pulled out one of the babies, a little stripped one and kissed it on the head before putting it back with it's siblings. 

Darcy smiled widely and Natasha arched an eyebrow, "What?" 

"Nothing" 

Natasha wasn't buying it, "Really what?" 

Darcy laughed like she knew a secret of some sort, "Nothing! You ready to stay up all night with six babies and a clingy grown cat?" 

"You know it. Lets do this." 

Their third date night didn't end up exactly like they had expected a few days before, they did end up in bed together but not doing what they had expected. It was about 1:00 in the morning when they finally fell asleep, squished together, Bagheera sleeping on Natasha's head and a bundle of kittens sprawled out over their chests.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this series! Thank you so much for all your sweet words! :D


End file.
